Werewolf (WMR)
Werewolves are monsters from the Troop fanfiction, Wolf Moon Rising. History Wolf Moon Rising When Mr. Stockley, Ted and Jeffrey were in the Troop, a pack of Werewolves attacked the Jeffersons' home and infected their child, Todd. The Werewolves were then all either killed or captured by Ted, Jeffrey and Stockley, the trio unaware that Todd had been infected. On a full moon a week later, Todd transformed into a Werewolf, killed his parents, and went on a killing spree in Lakewood. Ted, Jeffrey and Stockley eventually captured Todd, but the moon had already set, and thus Todd was trapped as a Werewolf forever. Unsure of what to do with him, Stockley kept Todd in the monster prison. In the present day, a Werewolf claimed a forest near Lakewood as its territory. When Jake, Hayley and Felix attempted to capture the Werewolf, it attacked and infected all of them (but during the fight, was horribly wounded by the grains of silver in a spray of water from Felix's super-soaker). Later, the three returned to the site, where, at night, they laid an ambush for the Werewolf, but the Werewolf tricked them by dragging off the wolfsbane leaf-poisoned meat (which it wasn't expected to do) to divert Jake, Hayley and Felix's attention long enough for it to break in through the windshield. When the Werewolf knocked out Hayley when she tried to squirt silver water at it, Jake, consumed in rage, furiously beat the Werewolf to death. However, as Felix had accidentally drank Mr. Stockley's panic relief medicine instead of Monster Plankton, and it was a full moon, he then transformed into a Werewolf and followed the fleeing Jake, Hayley and Mr. Stockley back to Lakewood. Due to his memories from when he was human, Felix broke into the school, and retreated to the cafeteria. Drawn by Jake's sneezing, he left the cafeteria and attacked him and Hayley. He was about to kill Hayley when Mr. Stockley froze him from behind with the Freeze Ray. Shortly after, Jake and Hayley cured Felix with Monster Plankton. With encouragement from Jake, Mr. Stockley meanwhile, used Dimension Mites to open a portal to the monster world, and released Todd through into the monster world, where he could be free. Behaviour Werewolves are dangerous and vicious monsters, who will attempt to either kill or infect their victims. Biology Appearance Werewolves are described as resembling the typtical horror movie werewolves, with yellow eyes, black slits for pupils, deadly claws, a roughly humanoid body, brown fur, a bushy tail, and double-jointed legs. Special Abilities Werewolves are agile monsters, and reproduce through converting other humanoid creatures into new Werewolves via venom triggered by the full moon. Life Cycle When a humanoid creature (such as a human) is scratched or bitten by a Werewolf and survives the wounds, he or she is infected with Werewolf venom. The venom is activated by the full moon's gravity, and causes the victim to painfully transform into a new Werewolf. If the new Werewolf is not changed back to human form before the moon sets, the transformation becomes permanent. Weaknesses Monster Plankton acts as an antidote to Werewolf venom if it is drunk by the victim between the time of the infection and the twilight of the full moon. Also, wolfsbane is poisonous to Werewolves and silver burns their flesh like acid. Category:Monsters Category:Fanfiction Monsters Category:SyfyGuy2 Fanon monsters